


Paint Me Pretty

by simsadventures



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Body Paint, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Summary: You have an idea on how to spice up your sex-life with Bucky. Will he be down for one of your crazy ideas? Especially when it involves paint and naked bodies?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Paint Me Pretty

Being the girlfriend of James Buchanan Barnes had its perks. Not only were you accepted between the Avengers and you even felt like a part of the team, you also dated one of the hottest, if not the hottest man in America right now. There were very few things not to totally adore about him.   
He was smart, funny, beautiful, attentive, protective, and so much more that your heart was ready to burst whenever you were with him. Of course, there were things that needed improvement, but who didn’t have those, right?

When you met Bucky two years ago, he was very closed-off, he barely ever spoke outside of the comfort of his or your apartment, and to get him to kiss you took you a good 5 dates. Not that you complained. You hated when men tried to jump your bones on the very first date, and at least that way with Bucky, you could get to know his soul before you learned about his body.   
And there was so much to learn! Because of Bucky’s past, he himself was pretty unaware of what he liked and disliked, what was something that he wanted to try or what was a no-no for him. You got to learn all these things alongside him, and you were eternally grateful for that. You still lively remembered the first time you called him “daddy” between sheets and the way his cheeks suddenly turned bright red, although his eyes grew three shades darker.

You then discussed it with him, asking him if he liked it, and although it took a lot of coaxing from you, he finally admitted that yes, indeed, he was a fan of this particular nickname, although he didn’t need you to call him daddy all the time.   
With sergeant, that was a different story. It slipped past your lips after one of his mission when he got home to you still in his tactical gear. It felt natural, and the growl that left his chest just spurred you on in calling him that in the bedroom. He later said that he never felt such hunger in his life.   
And ever since that, you tried to find other things that made his skin crawl with excitement and horniness. You knew he had some experience during the 40s, but you also knew that most of the experience was fairly vanilla, with a pinch of some bites and hickeys. Bucky even said that in those times these bites were generally frowned upon and he was seen as one of the naughtiest people in New York.

He then laughed knowing that a simple bite didn’t do it for you, and when he slowly found out all your kinks, he knew that his buddies back from the time wouldn’t even believe him if he told them about how you loved to be choked, denied orgasms, or how anal wasn’t a swearword in your bedroom.   
He knew he had to expect new things from you because you loved to experiment, but what he didn’t expect was to come in in your shared bedroom to find you naked in the middle of the room with four bottles of paint in your arms standing on top of a canvas.

He perched an eyebrow and didn’t move from his position, just assessing the whole situation enfolding in front of him.   
You patiently watched the circles in his mind turn, but because it took too long for your liking, you smiled at your boyfriend sweetly and beckoned him to come closer to you.   
He did so cautiously, taking off his shoes and standing next to you on the canvas. His eyes took in your body, stopping at the arc of your breasts, licking his lips mindlessly. When his eyes met yours again, you could see he was already intrigued by whatever was happening in front of him.

“Would you like a drink before I explain what I had in mind for today?” You asked Bucky sweetly, wanting to make sure he was comfortable and maybe a little more pliable than usually. But he shook his head and kept staring at you intently. You scolded yourself for getting naked so early because you felt like he wouldn’t say no to you now. But you wanted this to be an enjoyable experience for both of you, and not only because it would involve raw fucking. But what could you do now, right?

“Alright, so I was thinking, and I came up with something I thought might be fun. It will be messy as hell, but I’ll clean up afterwards, gladly on my own, might I add. How about we make a painting with our bodies? While we’re fucking?” You said as quickly as possible and bit your lip, waiting for Bucky’s reaction.   
You could hear the circles in his mind finally click, and the expression on his face changing from utterly confused to mildly intrigued.   
“Why would we do that? I mean, can’t we just fuck as is?” He asked, putting his hand on your collarbone, drawing little circles there, knowing full well how much you loved when he did that.

“Ugh, Bucky! C’mon, don§t you think it will be hot to then frame a part of the picture, if it’s like, super pretty, and hang it somewhere in the house to show to everyone, but nobody will know we actually did it while fucking? I, for one, think it would be incredibly hot,” you countered and waited for his reaction.   
Bucky obviously mused for a second or two, and when he finally decided, you could feel your heart beat a little harder. He would actually do it!

His clothes were sent flying across the room, and in no time, Bucky was standing in front of you completely naked.   
“So, how do we do this?” He asked as he put some strands of hair behind your ear.   
“It’s easy. I’ve already heated the colours as per the instructions. This is a paint specifically made to use for this body painting, so you don’t have to worry. And now all we have to do is to put some of the paint on the canvas, some on your bodies, and then we can fuck till we can’t no more. Sounds good?”

Bucky didn’t answer you. Instead, he kissed you passionately, revelling at the feeling of not yet being covered from head to toe in paint.   
“What colours did you choose, doll? Something I’ll like?”   
“Yup! I’m not stupid! I went for the classic: black, blue and white. I think it’ll look real pretty. Especially with our black sofa and all, you know? It will be super badass and hot!” You whispered into Bucky’s ear, and that was his moment.

He swiftly grabbed the colours and poured some on the canvas while squirting some on your chest and belly, doing the same to himself. You looked at each other, and although it would have been a funny scene under normal circumstances, there was nothing funny about it now.   
Bucky grabbed you and pushed his chest against your, tangling his fingers in your hair and kissing you breathless.

In no time, you were sitting on Bucky, dry humping his thigh while rubbing his cock between your belly. The paint was all over both of you by now, different shades of blue could be found on Bucky’s shoulders and your thighs, while the rest was mixing in a beautiful fusion on both the canvas and you.   
Bucky quickly grabbed your thighs and laid you down on the canvas, making his way between your legs, rubbing his achingly hard cock between your dripping folds. He took a quick glance on the sheet underneath you and then at you, and he could have sworn he fell in love with you even more than he already was.

You looked like a French model on canvas, all painted, moaning and dripping only for him, solely for your artist whom you allowed to touch you anyhow he liked.   
Without a further warning, Bucky sheeted himself inside you until his pelvis was touching yours. Your back arched and your hands slapped the canvas in need to try and grab something to ground yourself from all the pleasure you were feeling.   
Every movement was calculated and languid, the whole fucking session sensual but still somehow desperately hot. You could feel Bucky’s breath against your shoulder, the hot air hitting your burning skin sending shivers down your spine.

“More, I need more baby,” you urged Bucky on, needing to feel him all over your body. And Bucky was more than happy to oblige.   
He picked up the speed, making your toes curl while your left hand pinched your nipple with your right hand drawing on the canvas.   
It took Bucky only a few more thrusts before he felt you coming around him, your walls drawing an orgasm from him as well. You both chanted each other’s name like a prayer, never wanting to let go. It was, without a doubt, the most intense feeling you’ve ever had. You were drunk on sex, love, and art, and you couldn’t get enough.

Bucky kissed your forehead before he carefully pulled out of you and looked for the prepared slippers by the canvas before he helped you get up as well.   
When you were both on your knees (although you needed Bucky to hold you close, you didn’t trust your legs just yet), you both looked at your piece of art.   
It was mesmerisingly beautiful. It was the perfect combination of colours, and it was the perfect proof of your love and desire. You both stared at it silently, enjoying the moment passing between you.

Bucky then squeezed your hip, making you look up at him, and he smiled at you, lovingly.   
“Thank you for this, Y/N. I didn’t think we could create something so bewitching. But here it is, and we’re hanging it up as soon as it dries! But to get back to you, I’ll have that drink now, if I may,” he smirked at you, and you just shook your head, laughing.

“Sure, let’s just have a hot shower to get the paint off of us and then we can get drunk as fuck, and we can try to have a totally wasted sex afterwards. Sounds good?” You smirked at Bucky and walked towards the bathroom, Bucky quickly following. He couldn’t wait for round two.


End file.
